La cita
by Lauchiii
Summary: SONGFIC. "El plan del destino empezó a marchar, que manera de juntar a este par de extraños". Mal Summary xD, buena historia. TAIORA.


**¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? **

**Aquí llego yo de nuevo, esta vez con un songfic. Es un Taiora. La canción se llama "La cita" y es de Jeremias, por si les interesa escucharla luego en youtube.**

**Declaro que: **Los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen y la canción mencionada tampoco. La historia en cambio si es de mi propiedad, así que queda prohibido reproducirla total o parcialmente sin mi previo consentimiento.

..

* * *

**LA CITA.**

**SONGFIC.**

**

* * *

**..

Por fin llegaba el viernes, al día siguiente no tendría por qué pararme temprano, ya que los sábados no me tocaba trabajar y mucho menos ir a la universidad. Esa semana había sido bastante dura, el trabajo fue extenuante y en la universidad estábamos en exámenes finales, pero gracias al cielo me llegaba un buen descanso.

Cualquiera en mi lugar se habría quedado el fin de semana completo durmiendo en su casa, pero yo no, no había esperado tanto mi merecido descanso para pasarlo echado en la cama sin hacer nada divertido. En la ciudad habían abierto un nuevo bar y al parecer tenían las copas a precio de promoción, así que me pareció una buena idea pasarme un buen rato por ahí esa noche.

Al llegar la noche, llamé a todos mis amigos para comentarles mi plan de salida, pero los muy flojos andaban muy cansados como para irse de rumba ese día. No importa, iré sin ellos, me dije, total, en el sitio de seguro conocería a alguien interesante.

Me vestí lo más guapo que pude, opté por una camisa morada con finas rayas blancas y un jean azul oscuro, subí a mi auto y conduje camino al bar. Al llegar pude constatar que el lugar estaba lleno hasta el tope, así que tendría buenas posibilidades de conocer a una chica bonita esa noche.

Caminé por el lugar, detallando cada chica que viera sola, procesándola en mi mente como posible candidata, para luego decidirme por una… o quizás por dos, pensé al ver a un par de gemelas saliendo del baño. Seguí caminando y una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes me guiñó un ojo desde una mesa, era muy linda, pero por el momento no tenía planeado acercarme hasta ella, todavía me faltaba lugar por recorrer y nunca se sabe con lo que te puedes encontrar. En ese momento te vi, una pelirroja preciosa parada en un rincón poco iluminado del lugar, creo que debió sentir mi mirada sobre ella, ya que volteaste posando tus hermosos ojos color rubí sobre los míos, sentí tu mirada como un pequeño rayo de sol que iluminó la distancia que nos separaba, la cual estaba inundada por las luces de neón, humo y el fuerte olor a licor.

Lastimosamente nuestras miradas no estuvieron cruzadas por mucho tiempo, ya que la desviaste mis ojos y la fijaste en un chico rubio que en ese momento llegó a tu lado dándote una copa y susurrándote algo al oído ¿Acaso es tu novio? Me da igual, me has llamado la atención tú, no él.

**Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón**

**Tu mirada desde el rincón.**

**Dejando a su paso un mar de neón, humo y licor.**

**No sé con quién andas, si es tu novio me da igual.**

A pesar de que estuvieras acompañada decidí acercarme un poco más hacia dónde estabas, no creo que tu novio se moleste porque te miré un poco ¿o sí? Já, no se dará cuenta, prometo ser muy discreto. Al estar más cerca de ti pude detallarte de mejor manera, empecé observando tus mejillas, luego puse mis ojos en tus carnosos labios rosados, bajé hasta tu blusa escotada, el negro te luce. Seguidamente posé mi mirada en tu pantalón, un jean azul ajustado que marca deliciosamente tus curvas, no pude evitar mirar tu trasero en ese momento, no pude evitar pensar en lo bien que se te ve ese jean.

Sin pensarlo di un paso más hacia ti, hasta poder oler tu rico perfume. Tu compañero no se ha dado cuenta de mi presencia, pero al parecer no he sido lo suficientemente discreto ya que tú si me has notado, o al menos eso pienso yo, ya que dejaste escapar de tus labios una picara sonrisa y tu mirada volvió a posarse muy discretamente en mi. Voltee de inmediato, haciendo que veía hasta otro lugar, pero no me moví del sitio.

A pesar del ruido de la música pude escuchar lo que te dijo tu chico en ese momento.

- T.K acaba de dejarme un mensaje, dice que no encuentra un taxi, me está pidiendo que lo vaya a buscar ¿Vamos rápido?

- No creo que sea buena ir tres personas en una motocicleta. Mejor te espero aquí.

- ¿Estás segura? No quiero dejarte aquí sola.

- Tranquilo, no me pasara nada, ve con calma.

- No tardaré, gracias por no enojarte Sora.

¿Sora? ¿Con que así te llamas? Sentí cosquillas en el estomago al oír tu nombre ¿Acaso estoy volviéndome mariquita? Es muy lindo nombre, te va muy bien.

**Me fui acercado un poco a ti**

**Y me dije sin parpadear qué bien se le ve el blue jean.**

**Sin pensarlo di un paso más y en las tripas peces me nadaron**

**Cuando al fin, supe tu nombre.**

El rubiesucho se fue del bar dejándote ahí solita, que mal… por él, que bien por mí. Me dirigí rápidamente hasta la barra y compré una botella de vino, no me acercaría hasta ti con las manos vacías.

Me acerqué lentamente hacia ti, dispuesto a hablarte, pero al parecer habías estado observando mis movimientos, ya que te me adelantaste.

- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que me gusta el vino de durazno? – Dijiste al tenerme lo bastante cerca de ti, muy segura de que la botella era para ti. Amo las mujeres con seguridad en sí mismas.

- Pues lo supongo, ya que a las maripositas le gustan las cosas dulces – Sonreíste ante mi comentario.

-Has acertado, si me gusta el vino de durazno. ¿No crees que se disfrute más sentado?

- Me parece que sí, busquemos una mesa – Me seguiste hasta una mesa que encontramos por milagro en aquel lugar.

- Supongo que este es el momento en el que me dices tu nombre.

- Me llamo Taichi Yagami, pero puedes decirme Tai.

- Te diría mi nombre pero sé que ya lo sabes… Igual que sabes la marca de mi pantalón.

- ¿Tu... ah, me… me viste? – Pregunté algo avergonzado – Lo siento.

- Jaja no te preocupes por eso – En ese momento pensé en lo hermosa que te vez riéndote.

- ¿El chico con el que estabas es tu novio? – Tenía que preguntártelo, me mataba la duda.

- Mmmm pues – Hiciste una pausa, viendo divertida la intriga que causabas en mi – Puede que si, como puede que no, ¿Tu qué crees? – Que mala al no decirme ¿Te gusta hacerte la misteriosa acaso? Eso te hace más fascinante.

- No estoy seguro de si sea tu novio, pero de lo que si estoy seguro es que es un completo idiota al dejarte sola aquí. Apuesto a que si me tardaba cinco más en comprar la botella alguien más te llegaba ofreciéndote una copa.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Porque eres una chica hermosa, cualquiera fijaría la mirada rápidamente en ti.

- En ese caso, me alegro de que hayas llegado primero – Me volviste a dedicar una linda sonrisa.

- ¿Tardará mucho en llegar él?

- Calculo que tenemos una hora, tiene que buscar a su hermano, llevarlo hasta su casa y regresar.

- Será la hora mejor aprovechada de mi vida.

- Brindemos por eso – Dijo extendió su copa, yo hice lo mismo.

Algo me dice que no olvidaré esta especie de "cita" tan fácilmente.

**Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar**

**Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños**

**Que se empiezan a extrañar,**

**Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano y yo con botella en mano**

**No podré olvidar, la cita del azar.**

Transcurrieron 20 minutos de nuestra preciada hora. Sora cada vez se me hacía más interesante, nunca había tenido una cita con alguien como ella, y eso que he salido con muchísimas chicas. Es muy segura en sí misma, misteriosa, atrevida y no sé porque pero en el poco tiempo que hemos estado hablando, siento como si la conociera de toda la vida, me inspira una sensación de tranquilidad y el tipo de confianza que tienes solo con personas a la que llevas años conociendo.

Me contó que practica Tennis, a eso se debe su fenomenal cuerpo, estudia diseño en la universidad y trabaja parcialmente en la tienda de flores de su mamá ¿y a qué no adivinan qué? Sabe jugar futbol, cosa que no veo que le quite lo femenina, al contrario, es muy coqueta y sutil. Al parecer nos gustan las mismas series, la misma música… Es fantástica.

- ¿Y tú? ¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estás divirtiéndote en un bar? – Sonreíste de nuevo aquella noche, debo agregar tu sonrisa a la lista que hago en mi cabeza de "cosas que me gustan de Sora".

- Pues yo – Sentí tu linda mirada posarse interesadamente en mis ojos chocolate, tu ojos están tan llenos de luz, son tan cálidos, la mayoría de las chicas me atrapa con su escote, o con su trasero, tu lo has hecho con tus ojos, lo demás son bonos extras – Rezo para conseguirme alguien como tú.

Te sonrojaste ante mi comentario, que linda te vez así, seguidamente me respondiste con picardía.

- Debes ser muy devoto entonces, por que se te ha cumplido el milagro – Tus mejillas seguían levemente coloradas.

**¿A qué te dedicas cuando no estas divirtiéndote en un bar?**

**Preguntaste y la luz de tus ojos me hizo hablar:**

**Rezo para conseguirme alguien como tú.**

Te paraste de la mesa en medio de la charla, tomaste mi mano haciendo que se acelerara mi corazón, me halaste suavemente para que me levantara.

- Vamos a bailar – Me halabas hasta la pista de baile, tienes iniciativa, al parecer te gusta dar "el primer paso", usualmente soy yo el que invita a bailar a las chicas, pero esto me gusta de ti, cada minuto que pasa me interesas el doble.

Estábamos bailando salsa, te movías con una soltura que debían envidiar las chicas, aparte cada movimiento te salían tan naturalmente sexy, que de seguro los chicos debían envidiarme a mí por estar bailando contigo.

- Bailas muy bien ¿En donde aprendiste? – Te pregunté.

- Mi padre es de puerto rico, supongo que llevo el ritmo en la sangre. Tu no lo has hecho nada mal, en realidad, creo que eres el primer chico que me sigue el paso sin perder el ritmo aunque sea una vez ¿Tenias una novia bailarina acaso?

- Peor que eso, tengo una hermana menor y varias primas.

La salsa se detuvo y empezó a sonar una banda de música más suave, era una balada. Tomaste mis manos y las pusiste al lado de tu cintura, te acercaste más a mí y entrelazaste tus manos en mi cuello, no pude evitar tragar saliva en ese momento, cosa que te dio gracia a ti.

En medio de la canción acercaste tus labios hasta mis oídos y me susurraste algo.

- Espero que le estés poniendo atención a la letra de la canción… Te la dedico.

Cada vez que abres tu linda boca me termino convenciendo más de que el amor a primera vista existe, y te pega bastante fuerte.

**Dobló esta apuesta mi corazón**

**Cuando ahí tu sin tong ni song**

**Me invitaste a bailar, una banda empezó a sonar**

**Y al oído me dijiste que aquella canción me dedicabas.**

Bailamos un par de canciones más, cada vez nos quedaba menos tiempo, tenias tu cabeza recostada en mi hombro, tu perfume me estaba volviendo loco, no sé qué me pasa, juro que nunca una mujer me había hecho sentir de ese modo, me daba incluso un poco de miedo.

Te apartaste de mí para mirar tu reloj, tu cara se puso algo inexpresiva al mirar la hora, sabíamos que acabaría pronto. No nos habíamos separado aún y ya te extrañando.

- Matt no debe tardar en llegar - ¿Matt? Que nombre tan feo tiene tu novio pensé.

- Tiene suerte al tener una novia como tú – Te dije mientras te sonreía. Una risa se escapó de tus lindos labios.

- En realidad no es mi novio; es el novio de mi mejor amiga, piensa pedirle matrimonio y quiere que lo ayude con eso. Nos citamos en este lugar porque yo vivo con su novia y su casa la están fumigando – Esa sin duda tuvo que ser la mejor noticia de la noche.

- Genial – Dije si poder evitar mi notable alegría por la noticia – Y ¿no hay algún otro rubio del que tenga que cuidarme? – Que él no fuera tu novio no significaba necesariamente que estuvieras soltera y disponible.

- No, no tengo novio y menos uno rubio. Digamos que prefiero los chicos morenos de ojos chocolate - ¿Acaso eso fue una indirecta? Era la mejor indirecta que había escuchado en mi vida.

**Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar**

**Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños**

**Que se empiezan a extrañar,**

**Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano y yo con botella en mano**

**No podré olvidar, la cita del azar.**

- ¿En serio? En ese caso creo que conozco a alguien que tal vez pueda interesarte. Es muy buen amigo mío, estudioso, deportista y trabajador. Alto y muy apuesto.

- ¿Y si no le gusto?

- Mmm, tendría que ser muy idiota para que no le gustaras, o gay, y créeme el no es ninguna de las dos. Además se de muy buena fuente que le gustan las pelirrojas ojos rubí, sobre todo si saben jugar al futbol.

- En ese caso quizás si nos llevemos bien – Tus mejillas adquirieron un lindo tono rosado.

Pasaste un mechón de tu cabello detrás de tu oreja, te veías tan tierna de ese modo, no pude evitarlo, quizás te iba a parecer muy atrevido, pero tenía que intentar esto. Me acerqué hasta ti un poco, o mejor dicho demasiado, podía sentir tu cálida respiración rozando mis labios. Esperaba alguna señal de incomodidad en ti para apartarme, pero no distes indicios de querer retirarte, al contrario, te sonrojaste aún más y sentí como tus inhalaciones se hacían más fuertes, así que no seguí pensándolo y posé mis labios sobre los tuyos.

Hace una hora éramos dos completos extraños, que llegaron a ese lugar por motivos distintos, pero que por caprichos del destino se conocieron. Míranos ahora, estamos en medio de la pista de baile dándonos un primer beso, que ruego no sea el último.

Era tan cálido besarte, tus labios son tan suaves, además tu brillo labial sabe a fresas, estuve a punto de pedir permiso con mi lengua para recorrer tu boca, pero contuve mis ganas. Nuestro beso duró unos 3 minutos cuando mucho, pero a mí me pareció eterno. Ahora si estaba completamente seguro de que jamás olvidaría esta cita.

**Y se nos hizo eterno aquel momento  
Celebrando el encuentro de dos náufragos a orillas de la pasión.**

**Y el plan del destino empezó a marchar**

**Qué manera de juntar a este par de extraños**

**Que se empiezan a extrañar,**

**Pronto tendrás que regresar con aquel fulano y yo con botella en mano**

**No podré olvidar, la cita del azar.**

Al separarnos nos quedamos viéndonos a los ojos, tratando de descifrar que pasaba por la mente del otro. Toda esta situación era nueva para mí, sentía que estaba en una de las cursis novelas románticas que lee mi hermana, pero me gustaba.

Tu celular vibró en aquel momento, lo sacaste del bolsillo de tu pantalón, miraste lo que supongo yo era un mensaje de texto. La hora había llegado, tendríamos que despedirnos.

- ¿Te volveré a ver? – Pregunté con la voz algo nostálgica.

Te acercaste hasta mí y me susurraste algo al oído – Espero que sepas como encontrarme – Me diste un beso en la mejilla y te fuiste, dejándome en medio de la pista con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.

Ya pasó una semana desde nuestro encuentro, y aquí me encuentro de nuevo, en el mismo bar, esperando poder verte de nuevo.

Camino un poco y por fin encuentro lo que tanto buscaba. Te encontrabas en el mismo rincón donde te vi por primera vez, me mirabas con tus lindos ojos llenos de vida. Sonreí al verte, gesto que tú me devolviste. Esta vez has venido sola y tendremos más de una hora para disfrutar. Me emociono, ya que se que será una gran noche.

**Llegó a mis ojos como un ciclón  
Tu mirada desde el rincón.  
Me mirabas desde el rincón**

**

* * *

**

**.. Notas de la Autora.**

Y bueno eso es todo ¿Qué les ha parecido? La idea me vino a la cabeza ayer cuando manejando hasta la uni escuché en la radio esa canción. Mi primera idea fue hacer un taiora, pero luego pasó por mi mente que fuera un takari jeje, pero nah, a la final terminé decidiendome por el taiora (L). Quizás luego la adapte para Takari =)!

Espero que me dejen algunos reviews con sus opiniones del fic, buenas o malas. Las buenas emocionan y las malas te perfeccionan.

Si se me ha escapado algún error ortográfico o gramatical les ruego me disculpen, es que me dió flojera volverlo a leer jeje.

Nos estamos leyendo. Besos.

Lau,.


End file.
